


Dancing Queen

by https_nyx_info



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Oneshot, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Songfic, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_nyx_info/pseuds/https_nyx_info
Summary: Quackity dreams about Schlatt and cries because of it, but Sapnap and Karl help him out. :]This was inspired by a TikTok comment
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 53





	Dancing Queen

In a small old house made of spruce and birch lived two men, Schlatt and Quackity. They never had the best relationship, but if there was one thing the two could get along with it was dancing. Schlatt was surprisingly good at dancing, whilst Quackity had two [which] left feet when it came to it. However, he still tried his best. 

The two were in the house having a decently good day. The radio was playing and the song ‘Dancing Queen’ had just come on. Schlatt had an idea, he put his arms around Quackity and spun him around. 

“What are you doing?” Quackity asked, at this point, the two were doing the waltz, the only dance Quackity knew how to do. 

“We’re dancing.” Schlatt had simply said. Quackity hadn’t noticed the song on the radio until then. He chuckled and the two danced while the song kept playing.

‘You can dance’ the two waltzed around the room enjoying looking into each other's eyes. 

‘Having the time of your life’ Schlatt gave Quackity the dip as the song continued. For the first time in a long time, Quackity felt as safe around Schlatt. Then Quackity woke up.

He looked around but couldn’t see the horned man that had ruined his life, he sighed. That had been the fifth time he had that dream, he didn’t know what to think of it. Unlike most other dreams he’d have they were completely made up, but that had actually happened. He had danced with Schlatt, he had loved that moment with Schlatt, but now it was gone forever. Quackity decided to go on a walk to his special place. The mushroom where Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity would cuddle under a lot.

It was raining but Quackity didn’t care, after about five minutes he made it to the mushroom. He sat under it and started to drift back to sleep, thinking about how he needed to move on from Schlatt, but couldn’t. Quackity stayed under that mushroom for about an hour, before being woken up from a nudge on his shoulder. As Quackity looked up he saw Karl and Sapnap with a worried look on their face and an umbrella. 

“Quackity, what are you doing here?” Quackity couldn’t answer, all he could do was try to hide his tears. However, Sapnap saw and tried to give Quackity a hug. Quackity stood up quickly and started to cry more. He was too scared. He backed up to the stem of the mushroom and fell down, putting his hands over his ears and whispering.

“Please,, Schlatt,, don’t hurt me again.” Sapnap and Karl looked at each other in fear, what had happened to their boyfriend. Karl held Quackity’s hands gently and whispered to him in a soothing tone. 

“He can’t hurt you anymore, we’re going to protect you. We love you Quackity.” Quackity’s breathing calmed down a bit and he held both of his arms out for a hug. The two others gave him the hug he so desperately needed. Quackity stood back up and cried into their shoulders, mumbling incoherently ‘I’m sorrys’ and ‘I love yous’ They stayed under that mushroom reassuring Quackity. This was the final time Quackity would ever cry about Schlatt again. 

His boyfriends would protect him.

More than Schlatt ever could.


End file.
